


Can you do it?

by NiaChase



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: Will vs. Nico.Who will come on top?





	Can you do it?

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on my phone instead of computer. 
> 
> Also, this is my first actual story for this fandom instead of a poem. 
> 
> Still trying to get the hang of writing character that had already been made instead of original characters.

Deep, blue eyes bore into deep, dark ones. Giving the situation, it was funny since what between them was a bowl of salad and a happy meal. Percy certainly thought so as he watch the match.

Basically, Nico said he would eat a salad if Will eats the greasy food from McDonald's. Will ranted about the fat and calories there was in the meal, but Nico just lean back in his chair with a smirk.

He wasn't going to budge. Percy thought for sure that Will was going to give up and let Nico eat his happy meal in peace, but that wasn't the case. Looking dead in Nico's eyes, he cracked open the happy meal.

The familiar smell of nuggets and fries fill the room. Nico still held his smirk as Will look at his meal, appreciated that there was at least apple slices. Percy watch both in anticipation.

He couldn't wait to tell Jason what happened. Will lift up a few fries and a chicken nugget, frowning at it. Was he really going to eat it? Will was known to be a health nut with a few exceptions, but McDonald's wasn't one of them.

Looking back at Nico with a glare that made Percy shiver, he put the nugget in his mouth. Both Percy and Nico was shocked. They watch him chew it and swallow it before putting the fries in his mouth.

Nico crossed his arm and asked, "How is it?" Percy thought he was a dead man and Will will stuff a fork full of salad into Nico's mouth. Will put another nugget in his mouth.

"Not bad, I guess. Not my favorite though. I can see why you like this so much." Nico smile, sneakingly moving the salad away. "I know right." Nico reach over to the happy meal, but Will move it away from him. 

"You're still going on a diet. You can't just eat straight McDonald's for a whole week and think you are getting away with it." Nico pouted and picked up his fork to stab his salad.

Percy chuckled and left from Will and Nico's apartment, glad another war been avoided. Will was a force to be reckon when it comes to Nico.


End file.
